This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 89123558, filed Nov. 8, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system that adds chemical titration. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice water cooling system that adds chemical titration in the cold water.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of technology and the economy, the popularity of an air conditioner is increasing. Freon is used in the cooling system of an air conditioner. There are also ventilators in business and factory buildings to control the inside temperature and the quantity of inside air. Some of the buildings are over crowded; therefore, some ventilators in those buildings are extremely large in size, from a few hundred tons to a few thousand tons. Because of the high cost, many ventilators in business buildings or factories will use ice water instead of freon. Ice water can decrease temperature in a cooling system. An ice water cooling system comprises a pipeline circular system, a pipeline system connected to a chemical titration tank and several circulative pumps.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic drawings of two types of conventional cooling systems that add chemical titration in the cold water.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cooling system in a building that has over ten floors 100. The steps of the operation of the cooling system comprise: adding chemical titration into an open chemical tank 104; installing circulative pumps at a certain position of a pipeline circular system 102; and circulating the liquid in the pipeline system to pass through the main cooling system 106 thus decreasing the temperature of the liquid and completing the air circulation. However, the liquid pressure on the pipe walls of the pipeline circular system 102 is very high because the pipeline system can not release the pressure properly. Hence the open chemical tank 104 is installed on the highest point of the pipeline circular system 102 to reduce the pressure problem of the liquid entering from the open chemical tank 104 to the pipeline circular system 102. The position for installing the open chemical tank 104 is limited. In a 100-floor sky scraper building, for example, the only position for installing the open chemical tank 104 will be on the garret of the 100 floors, so that the pressure problem caused by the liquid can be controlled. But a problem of liquid leakage can occur if the process of adding the chemical titration is not done properly.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional method of the cooling system is to design a closed chemical tank. The operation steps of the closed chemical tank are very similar to the open chemical tank. The steps of the process comprise: adding the chemical titration into the closed chemical tank 204; installing circular pumps at certain positions of the pipeline circular system 202; circulating the chemical titration in the pipeline circular system 202 by the installed pumps; and decreasing the temperature of the liquid in the pipeline circular system 202 by circulating the liquid through the main cooling system 206, thus controlling the air temperature and the air circulation.
The pipeline circular system 202 is connected to the closed chemical tank 204. If the closed chemical tank 204 is installed at the highest point of the pipeline circular system 202 when the pressure of the pipeline circular system 202 and the closed chemical tank 204 are the same, the closing purpose of the chemical tank 204 will then be useless. But if the closed chemical tank 204 is installed at any position below the highest point, for example at the small space beside the sky scraper building 200, the inner pressure of the closed chemical tank 204 will be different than the atmospheric pressure. To solve the pressure problem of the tank 204, an altitude valve system 208 is needed. The valve system will pump a certain amount of chemical titration at a certain pressure into the tank 204. When adding a solid chemical product, the closed chemical tank 204 needs to be opened; hence the operation is inconvenient.
As mentioned above, in the cooling system of an open chemical tank, there is an unsolvable pressure problem in the pipeline circular system. There is also a position problem of the open chemical tank due to the limited locations. Therefore the position of the tank is limited to the garret of the building. However, sometimes installing the open chemical tank at the highest point still can not solve the pressure problem in the pipeline.
The closed chemical tank also has a pressure problem. An altitude valve system is needed to control the pressure and the amount of the chemical products. But when adding a solid chemical product, it is difficult to add the solid chemical product to the tank because it is closed. The cost of the altitude valve system is very high, and chemical testing cannot be done to the liquid in the tank.
The present invention provides a cooling system that can resolve the pressure problem caused by adding the chemical titration into the pipeline circular system. The cooling system comprises: an open chemical tank, a float-level ball, and a check valve to maintain the liquid level of an open chemical tank and a pump.
The present invention provides a method of operating a cooling system, comprising the following steps. The pump is located beside the check valve. The float-level ball guides the liquid from the pipeline circular system into the chemical tank, isolating the pressure of the liquid in the pipeline circular system, and controlling the amount of liquid that flows from the pipeline circular system to the open chemical tank. The check valve allows the liquid to flow from the open chemical tank to the pipeline circular system and prevents the liquid from inversely flowing back to the tank. The functions of the float-level ball and the check valve are to isolate the pressure from the pipeline circular system and to maintain the level of the liquid in the open chemical tank.